1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an inkjet printer.
2 Description of Related Art
There has been known a recording apparatus including a sheet supplier, a registration adjuster, a recording unit, and a sheet discharger which are positioned adjacent to one another in a horizontal direction. The sheet supplier includes: a container configured to contain a sheet of recording medium; and a conveyer configured to convey the recording medium contained in the container. The recording unit includes a recording head and a sub tank. The sub tank stores liquid supplied from a main tank. The liquid supplied from the sub tank to the recording head is ejected from ejection openings formed on an ejection surface of the recording head.